gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Company: A V
The Plot The Company is a Dramody set in 1747 during the turmoil of the War Against Piracy and the Efforts of General Venables, Ishamel, Luther, Spark, and Wellington, to capture all the Pirates in the Caribbean, and of course who will get the girl? who will die? and who will get the treasure? keep reading to find out more! Characters Protagonists *Johnathan Goldtimbers ~ Governor of Padres Del Fuego and the head of the East India Trading Company, Goldtimbers leads the expedition to capture and imprison the pirates that stalk EITC Shipping, his loathing of pirates is legendary and he intends to wipe them out completely, Also loves Tea. *Richard Venables ~ Goldtimbers second officer, and leader of the Royal Marines, Venables is a General of the first degree, loyal and proud, his arrogance is often his downfall but his skills with a sword or firearm, are second to none, he is known to have a thing about Loch Lomond Whiskey. *Tyler Wellington ~ Goldtimbers third officer, and leader of the Black Guard, Wellington is a close friend of Richard Venables, he is also well known for his love of all things Swiss, from Swiss army knives to Swiss Cheese, but is second to none when it comes to espionage and deceit, he has a problem with flirting. *Ishamel Venables ~ The Eldest Son of Richard Venables and Second in command of the Black Guard, Ishamel is an Enigma, he tries to live up to his fathers expectations whilst trying to forge his own destiny, his looks up to Wellington and is completely loyal to him, following him everywhere! Also has a secret crush on Bobby Moon. *Richard Luther ~ Richard Venables best friend and second in command of the Royal Marines, Luther is the all round soldier, loyal, fierce, and reliable, his skill lies in scare tactics, he is well known to make even the bravest of pirates run, also has a thing about snakes. *Albert Spark ~ A Young officer in the EITC, Albert has but one passion, trying to impress Lady Elizabeth who he loves more then anyone else, it is said he talks about her in his sleep! also is a pretty decent soldier. *Elizabeth Bane ~ The young, attractive, beautiful, and kind, Cousin of Richard Venables, Elizabeth is a young girl trying to fit into a world ruled by men, her cousins affection for her often leads to her getting her own way, and she is known as a rather stuck up but kind girl, she has a thing about dresses. Antagonists *Richard Cannonwalker ~ Captain of the Black Warrior, and nemesis of Goldtimbers, Richard uses shruken heads to scare his victims into submission, though he is wanted by the Crown he is so arrogant he often just strolls into Padres and even Fort Dundee at times! *Christopher Ironshot ~ First Mate of the Black Warrior, and nemesis of Venables, Once a Naval Cadet, turned pirate, Richard Venables betrayed him once and so he seeks revenge on the good General, he also has a thing a about gold. *Jeremiah Garland ~ A Drunken Russian who loves Women, Vodka, and BNO Corn Chips. He has a phobia of being sober. He is the father of Nathaniel Garland, who he later disowned, and used to be a high ranking Lord. He later became a drunk on Tortuga with Samuel Harrington, his former boss. *Parax ~ The Lord of Darkness, and playboy for the Dark Seas Weekly, Parax is the all seeing, all knowing, all loving (if its Kiera Kinover) goodish type of guy, once a mortal man like everyone else Parax made a deal with the BNO Gods and now watches over Cannonwalker like an Obi-Wan Kenobi, ghost thing from Star Wars. *Roberta Moon ~ Self-proclaimed Pirate Queen and Seducer of Men, Roberta Moon hates Dresses with a passion! she thinks Elizabeth Bane is an offence against real women and wants to put an end to her dress buying days! also secretly has a crush on Ishamel. *James Logan ~ Proprietor of Pirate Jims Pizza Parlour, his pizza parlour is host to all sorts of deals made by pirates and is Cannonwalkers favourite place to chill after looting all day, Jim used to be a very notorious pirate, who Cannonwalker looks up to. *Keira Kinover ~ The Wife of the Dark Lord himself, Keira is married to Parax, shes a pirate of unfathomable skill and was once close friends with Richard Venables, though something soured the relationship after she married Parax. Minor Characters *Nicholas Sharkhayes ~ A Royal Marine Sergeant and Venables Right hand man. *George II (John Breasly) ~ King of Great Britain and the one who give Goldtimbers his orders. *Nathaniel Garland (Sven Daggersteel) ~ Formerly Minister of Warfare in Great Britain, he later resigned and now earns a living as a bounty hunter. *Samuel Harrington ~ Former Lord Marshall of the EITC now a drunk in Tortuga. Act I, Scene I - Governor Mansion, Padres The scene opens to reveal Goldtimbers, Venables & Wellington in Goldtimbers office, Goldtimbers is busy reading an official letter to them or... trying to... Venables: "What does it say ma Lord?"'' ''Goldtimbers: "If I can read the kings handwritting, I think it say we are to buy more tea!"'' Venables looks side on to Wellington, and snatches the letter from Goldtimbers hands. ''Wellington: "So what does it say? Are we getting more Swiss cheese?"'' ''Venables: "No its says: By order of the king, that being me, i hereby order, that you be ordered to order your men to bring order to the caribbean once and for all! and to wipe out piracy while your at it!"'' ''Goldtimbers: "So.... No Tea?"'' ''Venables: "No ma Lord, but there is a 5000 thousand pound reward offered for each pirates head!"'' ''Goldtimbers: "WHO CARES!!! theres NO TEA!!!'' ''Venables: "Ever tried whiskey?"'' ''Wellington: :Or Swiss Cheese?"'' ''Goldtimbers: '"SWISS CHEESE IS DISGUSTING!!!" 'Venables: ''"Indeed i'd much rather blue cheese, no holes to sink with!"'' Wellington: "What do you mean no holes to sink with?"'' ''Venables: "You'll never when you need to build a cheese ship!"'' ''Guard: "Ma Lords, Captain Ishamel and Major Spark!"'' Ishamel and Albert walk in to find Venables & Goldtimbers stuffing Swiss Cheese down Wellingtons throat. ''Goldtimbers: "Thats what we think of your swiss cheese!!"'' ''Venables on seeing Ishamel and Albert: "Oh heya Son! heya Alby!"'' ''Ishamel: "Why are you stuffing Cheese down Tylers throat?"'' ''Goldtimbers: "Cause he tried to make us eat it!!"'' ''Wellington: "Ukkk...Ughhh....uhhh..."'' ''Albert: "I think he's choking ma Lords"'' ''Venables: "Thats the idea!"'' Ishamel and Albert shudder, then Albert rushes to Wellington and starts squeezing him, finally the cheese goes flying out of Wellingtons mouth and hits the guard between the eyes, the guard is knocked out! ''Albert: "Whoops..."'' ''Venables: "Ishamel put that man on a charge!"'' ''Ishamel: "What for?"'' ''Venables: "Sleeping on duty!!"'' Wellington comes to and notices the swiss cheese remains on the guards face. ''Wellington: "And Stealing my cheese!"'' ''Ishamel: Anyway, so whats our orders from London?"'' ''Goldtimbers: To Wipe out piracy from the Caribbean!"'' Ishamel gulps and goes bright red, he begins to sweat. ''Ishamel: "Every pirate?.... including Roberta Moon?..."'' ''Goldtimbers: "Especially Moon! That Fussock stole my Tea!!!"'' ''Venables: "Plus she seduced all our EITC Assassins!"'' ''Ishamel: "But Sir... i umm...."'' ''Venables: "Spit it out son!"'' Ishamel faints onto the floor, a locket with a picture of Roberta Moon hangs out of his collar, They all ignore him and continue their conversation. ''Goldtimbers: "So We shall start off with Pirate Jims Pizza Parlour in Tortuga!"'' ''Wellington: A Pizza parlour? why a pizza parlour!?"'' ''Goldtimbers: ''"Cause I'm Hungry! and because its owned by the most notorious pirate to sail the seas!" Venables: "Major Spark prepare a ship to sail immediately!"'' ''Albert: "Yes Sir!"'' ''Goldtimbers: Looks like meats back on the menu boys!"'' Goldtimbers and Venables 'begin to drool at the thought of the pizzas, Albert and Wellington drag Ishamel out of the office and the Pirate Jims Pizza Parlour sat unaware of the biggest order they'd ever had! ''Scene Close. Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays Category:Fan Stories